


Ending Political Careers is a Daily Hazard

by TheFrogsAreFalling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobic Henry Laurens, M/M, talk show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrogsAreFalling/pseuds/TheFrogsAreFalling
Summary: Henry Laurens is a homophobe. Anyone surprised? Lafayette hosts a talk show with Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens as guests. Really. What could go wrong?





	Ending Political Careers is a Daily Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened?

As host of America’s favourite daily live talk show Lafayette can safely say that he’s seen and done quite some stuff. Tonight’s show would have to take the cake though. He was currently seated at the head of the studio’s long table, Elizabeth Schuyler – his co-host for the evening, they had a new one every show, it worked surprisingly well – was seated on his left, the trademark smile ever present on her face. They’d invited a local up-and-coming band to play a song this evening and the audience loved them, he made a mental note to remember the band for future reference, he enjoyed their music. When the band finishes their song the cameras turn back to Lafayette, he gives the musicians one last compliment and tosses the singer a wink before he continues on with the program. This is were the good stuff starts.

“Now, you’ve probably all heard about this, and if you haven’t, please, let me into your bubble because I don’t think I quite like the outside world. Today Senator Laurens from South Carolina held a public speech openly advocating against LGBT-rights, he said, and I quote: _“I do not want my children growing up in a world where they are constantly confronted by gay propaganda, homosexuality is a sin and should be treated as such.”_ To talk about this we have political scientist Thomas Jefferson, journalist Alexander Hamilton and senator Laurens’ son John Laurens. Good evening gentlemen, thanks for joining me today.”

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson were regular guests on his show, their expertise made them his go to guests when talking about political issues. The fact that they were complete opposites in almost all of their opinions made for an interesting, and often politically neutral show. Inviting John Laurens had been a wildcard, it had taken some time to locate the man, but when they did they wasted no time inviting him over to the studio. Lafayette really hoped John would be able to shed some light on Henry Laurens’ views, being one of the children mentioned in his speech.

“Thank you so much for having me Lafayette, it’s always a pleasure to be here.” Thomas Jefferson, always the charmer. Alexander rolls his eyes so hard Lafayette has to hold back a wince.

“So, Alexander,” Lafayette leans his elbows on the table bowing towards the man. “You’re not just a journalist, you also have some experience as a lawyer. From what you know, is Senator Laurens’ speech even legal? And mind you, I’m asking this as a Frenchman with a general lack of knowledge when it comes to US law.”

Alexander noticeably supresses a sigh “It’s legal. Freedom of speech and all that. In America you’re allowed to criticize and ridicule entire groups of people without repercussions, because historically that’s always worked out so well.”

“So you’re saying you support the infringement of freedom of speech just because it fits your agenda?” Jefferson buts in, and if he doesn’t always know exactly what to say to perfectly push all of Alexander’s buttons.

“I’m saying that he should be allowed to say this kind of bullshit,” Lafayette winces, there’s kids in the audience. “In the privacy of his own home.” He shoots a fiery glance at John sitting across from him at the table. “But he shouldn’t encourage people to actively hate any and all members of the LGBT community. It’s bad enough he spreads his ideas to his family, let alone the entire nation.”

And suddenly the focus is on John. He looks uncomfortable, the last time the man was on national television he was a fresh faced seventeen-year-old standing next to his father during speeches. It’s been 11 years since then. He coughs.

“I’d say me being here would ruin my invite to Christmas, but to be honest, I haven’t been welcome at home since I told my father to suck it and ran off to New York with my boyfriend.” And if that isn’t a shock. If this had been a cartoon Lafayette would’ve spit out his drink.

There’s a beat of silence. No-one quite knows what to say.

Laurens shrugs.

“Damn.” Hamilton says. “He’s a dick.” Laurens cracks a smile.

“You don’t even know half of it.”

Eliza pipes in then. “I’m guessing your sexuality has been something very difficult for you then.” She smiles at him and Laurens sends him a genuine smile back.

“It has been, but with some help from some very good friends here in New York I’ve managed to figure myself out. Sometimes I feel like I still hear my father criticising my every move every day. His speech today was like a nightmare come true.”

“You’re aware you’ve just singlehandedly punched a hole in his political career?” Jefferson asks, but there’s no malice behind it, just genuine curiosity.

Laurens shrugs again. “That was my intention.”

They continue the show, Hamilton and Jefferson get into a heated debate about farmer policy. Eliza threatens to put them in time-out if they don’t quit it right now. Laurens keeps mostly quiet. After the show Lafayette checks Twitter. #GayLaurens is trending.

 **Sophie (@Sopie-Wool)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:09 PM  
proof that the lgbt community is one of the most resilient communities out there #GayLaurens

 **these bees (@BeesAreBetter)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:09 PM  
@Sopie-Wool okay but that guy just singlehandedly killed a homophobes career. we fucking stan

 **Sophie (@Sopie-Wool)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:10 PM  
@BeesAreBetter ikr! anyone has his twitter???

 **Johniffer (@MulliganForKing)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:14 PM  
Guess I did a thing? #GayLaurens  
[pic.twitter/ad972dd9](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiY9M3f25riAhXCsKQKHSVZCFQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.broadway.com%2Fshows%2Fhamilton-broadway%2Fphotos%2Fphotos-party-like-a-founding-father-with-lin-manuel-the-cast-of-hamilton-on-opening-night%2F213333%2Fhamilton-opening-815-lin-manuel-miranda-and-anthony-ramos&psig=AOvVaw0vp5_n4ejBJ0fNuuiyX2_H&ust=1557912790364223)

 **Alexander Hamilton (@AdotHam)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:14 PM **  
** @MulliganForKing That’s a genuine picture of me fangirling about JLau’s entire existence.

 **red lips out now (@Scysse)** 14 May 2019 – 10:15 PM  
@Sopie-Wool @BeesAreBetter found it!!!: @MulliganForKing

 **Sophie (@Sopie-Wool)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:16 PM  
@Scysse @BeesAreBetter sksksksksks yes!!!! thank you!!!

 **Johniffer (@MulliganForKing)** , 14 May 2019 – 10:18 PM  
@AdotHam :)

 **red lips out now (@Scysse)** 14 May 2019 – 10:18 PM  
I ship it. #GayLaurens #Lams

 **Lafayette (@Lafbaguette)** 14 May 2019 – 10:20 PM  
@Scysse same.

Lafayette smiles. And they don’t even know the two went out for drinks together right after the show. He sends Alexander a text.

 _To: Alexander Hamilton  
_Don’t forget to be safe *eggplant emoji* *eggplant emoji*

 _From: Alexander Hamilton  
_fuck you.

This time, he cackles.


End file.
